disneylandfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
2017
Cette page recense les événements qui se sont déroulés en 2017 en rapport avec les parcs Disney. Disneyland Resort Disneyland Park *'8 janvier' - Dernière performance de A Christmas Fantasy Parade. *'20 janvier' - Main Street Electrical Parade fait son retour jusqu'au 20 août. *'29 janvier' - Dernière représentation de Fantasy in the Sky. *'3 février' - Remember... Dreams Come True fait son retour. *'24 février' - Le nom du Pinocchio Village Haus Restaurant a été temporairement changé en Red Rose Taverne. Son thème a également changé. *'29 mai' - Fermeture de Hyperspace Mountain. *'1er juin' - Réouverture de Space Mountain. *'3 juillet' - Fermeture de DisneyQuest. *'17 juillet' - Réouverture de Fantasmic!. *'29 juillet' - Réouverture du Disneyland Railroad et des Rivers of America. Disney California Adventure *'3 janvier' - Fermeture de The Twilight Zone Tower of Terror. *'27 mai' - Ouverture de Guardians of the Galaxy - Mission: BREAKOUT!. *'20 août' - Dernière performance de la Pixar Play Parade. Disneyland Paris *'26 mars' - Début des célébrations du 25ème anniversaire de Disneyland Paris. *'19 juin' - Euro Disney S.C.A., qui gérait Disneyland Paris, est rachetée par la Walt Disney Company. Parc Disneyland *'8 janvier' - Fermeture de Space Mountain: Mission 2. *'24 mars' - Dernières représentations de la Disney Magic on Parade et Disney Dreams!. *'26 mars' **Premières représentations des spectacles Disney Star on Parade, Mickey presents: “Happy Anniversary Disneyland Paris”, ''The Starlit Princess Waltz et Disney Illuminations.'' **Ouverture de Star Tours: The Adventures Continue. *'7 mai' - Ouverture de l'attraction Star Wars Hyperspace Mountain. Parc Walt Disney Studios *'29 mars' - Fermeture de CinéMagique. Tokyo Disney Resort Tokyo Disneyland *'11 janvier' - Fermeture d'Autopia pour permettre de construire l'extension de Fantasyland. *'21 avril' - Ouverture de Bibbidi Bobbidi Boutique. *'10 octobre' - Fermeture de Star Jets. *'6 novembre' - Dernier feu d'artifice Once Upon a Time. Tokyo DisneySea *'17 mars' - Dernière représentation de A Table is Waiting. *'12 mai' - Ouverture de l'attraction Nemo & Friends SeaRider. Hong Kong Disneyland Resort Hong Kong Disneyland *'11 janvier' - Ouverture des attractions Iron Man Experience et Iron Man Tech Showcase. *'31 août' - Fermeture de l'attraction Buzz Lightyear Astro Blasters. *'1er septembre' - Fermeture de Star Command Suppliers. Hôtels *'30 avril' - Ouverture du Disney's Explorers Lodge. Walt Disney World Resort *'10 et 11 septembre' - Fermeture du complexe Walt Disney World Resort en raison du passage de l'ouragan Irma. *'12 septembre' - Réouverture du complexe après l'ouragan. Disney's Animal Kingdom *'17 février' - Première représentation de Rivers of Light. *'27 mai' - Ouverture de Pandora: The World of Avatar. Typhoon Lagoon *'12 mars' - Ouverture de Miss Adventure Falls. Magic Kingdom *'11 mai' - Dernière représentation pour le spectacle Wishes. *'12 mai' - Première du spectacle Happily Ever After. Disney's Hollywood Studios *'26 mai' - Première de Disney Movie Magic. *'13 août' - Fermeture de The Great Movie Ride. Epcot *'13 août' - Fermeture de Ellen's Energy Adventure. Disney Cruise Line Disney Dream *'6 novembre' - Première représentation de la comédie musicale Beauty and the Beast Live on Stage. Catégorie:Année Catégorie:Années 2010